


True Anniversary

by Over_Laurd



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Laurd/pseuds/Over_Laurd
Summary: Doug Penhall is spending Daddy & Daughter day with his little tomboy slugger, while Clavo is off with his Mother and little Jenny has questions.
Relationships: Judy Hoffs/Doug Penhall
Kudos: 2





	True Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 21 Jump Street a while back but rekindled watching it and I love Doug & Judy. I had these cute headcanons of them a couple of years after the series ending. Also disclaimer I don't really remember the whole thing with Marta.

"Daddy?" Jenny asked kicking at the dirt under the bleachers, sipping on a capri sun. 

"Yes squirt?" Doug looked down lovingly at his 10 year old daughter in her softball outfit, they had just picked it up that morning as a part of their outing and she demanded to put it on and head straight to a diamond to get a feel of it. He thought she looked adorable in it. The dark green went so well with her dark hair and eyes, against her toasted skin. She was a cutie just like her mother. 

"Why did you and mommy get married since Clavo hasn't a different real mommy, I thought you only got one?" 

Doug sucked through his teeth, it wasn't a hard question of really why he married Judy, he loved Judy. The story behind how they got together was a little odd. The truth was Doug had a crush on Judy from the moment he met her, but she made it clear that she did not date her coworkers. That didn't stop anyone from flirting with her on the regular, which as long as she was fine with how their relationship were, he was too. 

"Well honey, me and your mother love each other dearly, and we were good friends before we became best friends in love. So in between that time, Daddy tried love with other women, but eventually fate made me find your mother again." 

Doug was 25 when he met 22 year old Judy, a college educated brown skinned beauty who was tough as nails and yet so sweet it gave him a toothache. She was feisty as hell and they often teased each other lightly. She was a smarty pants princess and he was a rough around the edges meathead. Doug turned his romantic affections elsewhere since he couldn't have Judy as his girl. Not that he didn't try besides his often displays of affection towards her, one time they even got naked after a heated makeout session and were about to have sex before she froze up and wanted out. That's when they decided to be just friends, because he'd rather have Judy as a friend then lose her forever. 

"You two bicker like a married couple sometimes." Harry commented after Judy had left the chapel and Doug teased her about her recent case. Harry didn't know how true his words were, oddly enough they argued less when they actually gotten married.

He pushed his feelings away into Dorothy, put stock into her, moved in with her and matured for her. Obviously they were both wrong for each other, she was a bit nutty to be honest. He'd imagine his marriage life wouldn't have been so blissful if he had married her. That time they escorted that little murderous romeo and juliet couple, Doug found himself actually envious of the young lovers and honestly he wished he could have that with Judy. He knew even back then she'd be the perfect mother to his future kids. 

Judy had her own ups and downs in relationships, she was still young of course. While Doug had girlfriends since the age of 15 and a string of them afterwards. Judy had gotten pregnant in high school resulting in her getting an abortion and the father broke her heart, she didn't date again for a few years from being and she ended up having bad luck with boyfriends. 

Doug had even gotten married and that's where Clavo came from and Judy even babysat him. Doug was not a fan of Booker who constantly hit on Judy, and she was the first one he opened up to. Hanson's crush on Judy didn't bother him as much because Hanson is a good man, Booker at the time was a standoffish ass.

Blah Blah Blah Doug ended up leaving Jump Street after getting shot, he needed to be there for Clavo. He returned after 6 months to undercover work while Judy stayed to train the next generation. They were all getting too old for the gig. Eventually Judy wanted to take her sgt status somewhere else. 

Doug had just come out of a deep undercover job after a year and a half around 1993, his brother took care of Clavo. He was urged to socialize with the regular plain clothes at a police gala and that's when he saw her again with long braids in her hair, which he learned later were called box braids, and a black velvet slip dress and lattice work on it. She was a vision with a ton of guys around her ruining that romantic glow. While a crowd of maybe 10 guys surrounded her, by the end of the night it was just them out by a fountain on a bench with her shoes off and her legs over his lap. His tie was untied and his top buttons undone, he lightly stroked her leg while she fiddled with his hair and they talked and talked and talked until it was almost 2 am. 

She drove them back to her apartment, opting to pick up his bike in the morning. He slept on her couch that night and in the morning he resolved to himself that he wanted to know Judy again. He began wooing her and hanging out when they could, he would bring her food and trinkets, have picnics with her, make her laugh. It was still a little tense around town from the riots in 1992, which he was relieved to hear that she wasn't anywhere near it and he was undercover in new mexico at the time. 

Finally by Christmas time at the end of 1993, he asked Judy to be his girlfriend and go out with him and she accepted with a kiss under the mistletoe. In 1995 they married and Jenny followed afterwards. Clavo loved his step mother Judy already and quickly took to calling her mom. Doug opted to take a safer route in his work and worked mainly in office, and doing SWAT when he needed some action. Judy took a couple years off with the kids although he urged her that she didn't need to. 

"Your mom and I went through a lot, and somehow we found our way back to each other and your mother loved Clavo before she loved me. And I love all of you more than anything." 

Joe truly loved his kids, his little girl was just like him, all the beauty from her mother and all the urge to rough house from him. She got into a lot of scraps at school, more than her brother who was already eyeballing police academy to go into Jump Street which was bigger than when he first started the O.G. crew. Now he was in his 40s, with an all american blended family, 2 dogs and 1 cat and also a bunny, a house with a white picket fence and the hottest wife ever. He wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"In the end, it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad you're here." 

"Me too, Daddy, I love you." 

"I love you too babygirl."


End file.
